I will never let us go
by Redrose-Vee
Summary: "You once changed me for the better, you have now changed me for the worst. You ask for my love but I ask for your hate. Hate me the way I have learned to hate you."I say to him. "I could never hate you...the more you hate the more I'll love." He replies.
1. Chapter 1

****

Hey everyone! Heres my second story I hope you like it! I decided to try something new. So now you'll notice some of my chapters will have songs that go with them. I'd like some feed back so leave reviews!

* * *

**Disturbed-Haunted**

Nothingness... I feel nothing. Not the snow falling on my flesh, not the cold wind as it caresses my face. Not the pain I felt so strongly before. Everything's gone the loss, the lies, all the emotions. How is it that I've once again become so cold, so numb.

I look down at my hands they're covered in blood. The dark crimson color pleases me as I stare down at my finger tips examining my hands, once again tainted with human blood. A smile creeps onto my face, the pleasure of taking a life returns to me. It was the only thing I was ever really good at.

It was like riding a bike. I turn my face up towards the sky shutting my eyes for a second I forget what I've done. I forget everything.

I let the fresh snow fall on my face and in that instant I feel peaceful. I begin to feel again. The coldness of the snow becomes a comfort to me. I'm surrounded by darkness and winters embrace. Its over I did what I had to.

I stay standing motionless until I feel that I am no longer alone, someone slowly approaches me. My eyelids suddenly force themselves open. I see him as I've always remembered him. Standing before me as the memory I believed him to be long gone.

It can't be. I feel everything at once. The sadness, love, anger, hate, joy, and betrayal it all returns. It's too much to bear I fall to my knees. No it can't be him. He's dead they took him from me.

I close my eyes as ebony tears begin to form in my eyes. My throat tightens I can't speak, I can't breathe. No. My mind is just playing tricks on me as it's done a thousand times. I don't move until it becomes unbearable.

I need to know the truth. Slowly I open my eyes; he's still standing there watching me as if he never left my side. I will myself to get up and take a step forward towards him. He doesn't move. I take another step forward and then another until I find myself hurriedly making my way towards him.

When I'm only a few feet away I stop. Nothing had changed I see his face as I remembered it, his raven black hair the same, his beautiful features never changed. Until I look into his eyes. They were no longer the same something had changed in them.

The color had changed drastically, they were no longer brown. Now they were completely golden a color I'd only seen on the immortals. Our eyes meet and it's hard to look away I hate myself for feeling all the love I once had return.

I begin to lose myself in his eyes the way I'd always done before. And then I see something in his eyes. It's pain. I look away. "Why?"I whisper and I can no longer contain my tears. My wall shatters, my mask falls, and I lose myself in his gaze.

He looks down at me at my hands and my clothes covered in blood. I did this for you I want to scream. He says nothing but continues to look at me. Minutes pass and suddenly his arms are around me holding me, kissing me.

I'm being held against his chest but I will myself to pull away to push against him. I pound my fists into his chest until he finally lets me go. "No. I don't understand. You died, you shouldn't be alive." I manage to say. He doesn't respond. He doesn't need to, I already know.

"Answer me!" I yell. I feel the anger return. I'm losing myself like I always used to do before I met him.

He's watching me and finally he speaks "I'm so sorry Marie. Please forgive me." I look away. I can't bear to look at him.

"What really happened that night?" I didn't understand how it was that he stood before me. "Say something. Don't leave me in the dark"

I watch him take a deep breath then sigh. "That night when we were in the woods and they attacked us, they took your body. I thought you were dead."I remember that night as the night I'd never forget. I reach deep inside my memory and it's as if we travel back in time to that fateful day.

**Two years ago**

_We walk hand in hand through the snow. The views beautiful I love the snow. I smile, I feel his eyes on me, watching me the way he has always done. "Let's keep walking until we're by the top" he nods at my request. This had been the perfect vacation. _

_It was something we both needed to escape the chaos in our lives. I turn to him and met his gaze, everything around me disappears. It was just him and I, no more secrets, no more lies. He knew everything about me and I knew everything about him. I finally look away and decide to run ahead "Come catch me"I yell back to him. He's laughing and then he begins to run towards me. He's gaining on me; he's much faster than I thought._

_When he's too close I start running in circles dodging him from left to right. A laugh escapes my lips. I don't think I was ever happier than in that moment. He finally manages to catch me and we fall to the floor laughing. I'm on top of him and I reach down to kiss him. The moment we break the kiss he pulls me close "I love you Marie" he whispers it and I catch my breath._

_I'm speechless. It feels as if my heart just began beating that very moment."I love you too" I whisper back. He holds me hugging me too him. And then I pull away "We should get back to the cabin. It's getting dark"._

"_Yes, lets" he stands up after me and he makes a grab for my hand. I pull away. No how did they find us here? I look around at the trees covered in snow. We're surrounded. How could I have been so stupid and not realized the moment they had arrived. He turns to look at me and he sees the worry in my face._

_He doesn't ask any questions but his expression turns serious. We stand motionless until one by one they step out of the shadows. I quickly make a count of how many there are, only ten. Two against ten, that's a crazy thought._

_One of them speaks" Marie? It's been so long. I haven't seen you since you were a girl, but look at you all grown up now". I turn to him, its father. Not my real father of course the one that raised me. The one that taught me everything I know about my supposed destiny._

"_I see they've brought you in to this father" I meet his eyes challenging him. _

"_Come Marie, we will end this nonsense. Leave with us and we will not harm him". I turn to look at my beloved and for a moment I consider his request. I want no harm done to him but if I lose him I lose everything._

"_No, I won't. Just leave me alone and stop following me. Why can't you just let me live a normal life?"_

"_A normal life? You want to live like a human being when you're the opposite. You are death itself Marie. A demon born to take the life of humans" _

"_I don't want that life anymore. I haven't taken a life in almost a year"_

"_You will always be a dark soul. Now come Marie this is the last time I will ask you"_

"_No. I want nothing to do with any of you or the person I once was" I watched as his expression changed to a saddened one but realizing what he felt it quickly turned blank._

"_I loved you as if you were my own daughter but it's too late you will never forgive me" the moment he spoke those words everyone surrounded us._

_Demons came at us from left to right. I fought them off as best I could. I was as strong as them but still I had no chance against them. I'm fighting for us, for our freedom and then in the corner of my eye I see someone fall to the floor. Its Avery he's wounded and covered in blood._

_I become distracted for a moment and all the demons are on me. I feel the pain, my body hurts. I won't be able to go on much longer. I look at Avery once again he's on the floor unmoving. The snow around us is no longer white but crimson._

"_Avery!" He doesn't answer, he doesn't move. I begin to panic. I need to get to him, but they block my path. "Avery, answer me if you're alive" I get no answer. One final blow is all it takes to knock me out. I fall to the floor and as I fall time seems to slow down. _

_Tears sting my eyes, the last thing I see before I completely black out is Avery's lifeless body._

**Present**

"I thought you were dead" he says to me shaking his head.

"I called your name Avery. You didn't answer me; you didn't move what made you think I was dead when you're the one that fell first" I look at him hard.

"I was unconscious not dead. When I finally became conscious again I saw you laying there unmoving. I saw them take your body. I wanted to go after them to see what they'd do but I couldn't get up, I couldn't move. I was too weak"

"What happened to you then? How is it that you're alive? How are you an immortal?"I can't contain the anger from my voice.

"I had an immortals blood in my system" I glare at him willing him to go on "When I was a child I came close to death"

"What? You never told me that"

"I didn't know the blood had stayed in my system after all these years" I don't say anything; I don't know what to say. I never expected something like this to happen. I feel my anger begin to rise again. So I didn't know everything about him.

"If you were alive then why did you never look for me? Even if you thought I was dead how is it that you never bothered to see my body?"

"I couldn't. When I saw them take you, something inside me died that day. I thought I had lost you forever"

"You did" my words cause him to look down at me. I've struck him hard with my words, he feels it. My words cut deeper than any knife.

"Marie, please don't. I didn't know you were alive until I heard about the killings"

"Yet you still never bothered to come to me" my words are cold. He takes a step towards me, grabbing my chin he pulls my face up towards his.

"Look at me "I look at him, and in to his eyes.

"I have never stopped loving you and I never will" I'm fighting myself. I'm fighting the love, the happiness and the fact that there could be an us again. I pull away from his hand.

"I can't forget what's happened. I killed them all for you and the whole time you were alive. I am a monster, I was born to kill" I turn away from him and begin walking away.

"Marie! I won't let you walk away, this isn't over" I'm walking further and further away from him. I need time for myself to think things over.

I turn back at him "Forget me and the us there once was" he's standing there watching me walk away. I turn away and keep walking. I need to get away from everything and everyone. The anger and betrayal I feel consumes me. The hatred I knew so well calls to me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disturbed-Monster**

I wish I could erase everything that happened, but I will never be able to go back. As I walk I can't help but think about Avery.

How could he have led me to believe he was dead? I will never be able to take back what I did. As I continue to walk the snow continues to fall on me. I will never be the same again; it's as if my old self is returning again.

The side of me that I wanted desperately to get rid of is now back again stronger than ever. I never should have tried running away from the person I once was.

The anger, hatred, and coldness I once felt has returned like an old friend. The monster sleeping dormant inside me has awakened, this time I will no longer run but embrace it.

I will fight the love I still have inside me and replace it with hate. As I'm walking I notice a small town up ahead, I'll stop there. I'm walking until finally I reach the door of the motel. I stop realizing how I still look.

I'm covered in blood. I turn around and see the cars parked in the parking lot. I walk towards a small Toyota; I lean in to take a look into the back seat. I see a hoodie and scarf. Using my elbow I break into the back window and quickly grab the clothes.

After I slip the clothes on and clean the blood off as best as I can, I open the door and walk into the motel.

"Hi how may I help you" the lady at the counter greets me with a smile. I don't return it.

"I need a room for the night" is all I say.

"Sure, I need your name and I need to see your I.d. How would you like to pay for that?" I search my pockets for any money that I might have. I find just enough and hand it over. She hands me the key and I walk away.

I walk down the hallway. Loud music is blasting from one of the rooms, it must be a party. I reach my door and unlock it. The rooms small, decent enough for me, with a bed in the middle and a small desk by the t.v. set.

I sit on the bed and place my elbows on my knees; I rub my face with my hands. How did things get so messed up? How is that all it takes is one simple moment to change your life forever.

I lie back in the bed and stare at the ceiling. Thoughts of the last two years plague my mind. My memory haunts me. I close my eyes and everything rushes back.

**One year ago**

_I'm walking through the woods, determined to reach my destination. My only goals, to get in do what I have to and get out. I'm walking, there's no rush. I know they'll be there like always. _

_Up ahead I see the mansion. When the trees begin to thin out I stay hidden in the shadows unseen. A few minutes pass that seem like hours, I'm becoming impatient when I all I have is time. I take a deep breath, close my eyes and relax._

_This is it. I step out from under the shadow of the trees and approach the gate. The intercoms heard "Name" _

"_It's me Marie" I say calmly. I wait a few minutes until I hear a buzz signaling the gates to open. I smile and walk right in. If only they knew what was coming their way, if only they knew the chaos and danger they would be in._

_I'm walking through the front yard until I reach the main entrance to the house. I look around; I remember this house as my childhood home. The mansion housed demons like me, training them, raising them as their own._

_I was actually happy here until I made my first kill. I had a hard time dealing with it in the beginning but after the first five it became my life. I was so great at it._

_I push the memories of my childhood aside and walk into the lobby, its empty except for a few young demons. They look me over and smile. I ignore them completely and walk further into the mansion._

_They must be in the study. I walk down the hallway and stop right outside the study. I reach for the door but before I can turn the knob someone on the other side beats me to it and opens one of the doors._

_Its Marcos, he grins at me then steps aside to let me in. I can't believe I dated him; things didn't work out of course. We had more of a brother sister type of relationship, always looking out for each other even though I admit we did have a lot of fun together._

_I step into the room and see just the person I expected to find, father. He shifts in his seat. I know he's surprised to see me standing before him after everything that's happened between us. "Marie, to what do I owe this visit?"_

"_Hello, father I've come to deliver a personal message" he's watching me, they all are. I move around the table and step closer. _

"_What is it Marie?" he's suspicious, he no longer trusts me._

"_I want to end the conflict between us once and for all". The silence in the room is deafening. "What you did to me will never be forgotten. You took the only happiness I had and for that I may never forgive you" As soon as I'm done talking I jump on the table and slide the dagger hidden under my sleeve and into my hand._

_I'm running and I jump at him with full force I extend my hand and slide the dagger under fathers chin cutting deeply into his throat. I do a quick back flip and end up on the other side where I once stood._

_Everyone slowly begins to panic and I see some of them run to aid father. I stand motionless watching as he bleeds out. He's staring right at me and our eyes meet. Something passes between us and I know that from this point on there is no going back. _

_Marcos and the others turn to me "What have you done Marie?" I begin to back up until my back almost touches the wall. An older demon comes at me; I quickly dodge him and stab him in the side until I know he's dead._

_One by one they turn on me trying to take me down, and one by one I take them down. I look around the room, there are dead bodies lying all around the floor. Blood covers the walls. The only person left in the room now is Marcos._

_He's standing in front of me with a horrified face expression. He's watching me, waiting; he thinks it's his turn to die. "Go" I almost yell "I know you don't understand but you will in time. I'm sorry you had to be here to witness everything..."_

_I look away as he leaves the room, I almost feel ashamed about what I've done but I push the feeling away. I turn once again to father, he's almost dead. I approach him. "I never wanted things to be like this…I'm sorry" _

_I watch as he struggles to speak. Demons aren't very easy to kill, that is until they're older. They become more vulnerable. "I know" he manages to say as I watch him close his eyes and the little life he has left leaves him completely. _

_Outside I hear footsteps fast approaching. I run to the window, open it and jump out. I'm running at full force through the woods and they're running after me. It isn't until I'm deeper in the woods that I finally lose them._

**Present day**

I open my eyes abruptly. I wish it were only a nightmare instead of a memory, but it's not. I sit up and look at the clock. It's already six in the morning; I didn't notice how much time had passed by, I had lost myself inside my memory like many times before.

I get up; it's time for me to keep moving. I open the door and walk into the hallway. I'm almost to the lobby when the door of the party from before opens. A drunken guy stumbles out and into the hallway right in front of me.

He looks me over "Hello beeaauuutiful" he slurs his words. I look at him hard then move forward to walk by him when I feel his hand slap my ass. I clench my teeth and turn to face him.

"Touch me again and I'll kill you" I watch as he tries to process the words I've just said. It takes him a moment and then he bursts out laughing. When he's finished he looks at me and suddenly becomes angry.

"Don't talk to me like that you bitch" strike two I think as my eye twitches with anger.

I once again turn away from him and begin walking away when I feel an arm grab my wrist roughly. "I wasn't done with you yet" strike three. I punch him in the stomach and watch as he falls on his knees and onto the floor.

This only angers him more and I watch as he stumbles up and begins to run towards me. I hit him in the chest and as he falls forward I move behind him and grab his chin in both my hands. I twist and a cracking sound is heard.

His lifeless body falls to the floor and I step over him and continue walking as if nothing ever happened. I hand the lady at the counter the keys to the room and once again head out into the snow. I'm walking, I don't know where and it doesn't even matter.

There are too many lives that I've taken for me to feel any kind of remorse. I continue walking for a couple of hours when suddenly I hear someone following me. I don't have to guess I know its Avery; he's caught up to me.

"Leave me alone Avery. I told you I needed time"

"Marie please just listen to me; give me a chance to explain everything"

"I don't want to hear it Avery. You're obviously not the same person you once were and I have news for you, neither am I"

"Damn it Marie don't say that"

"Why shouldn't I? I'm a demon and you're a vampire now. Time has passed and it has changed us" I'm walking away from him but it's as if I may never be able to leave him behind, he's always there even if I don't want him to be.

I finally turn around and face him "My love for you will never die" he says to me.

"My love for you has already died" I reply looking him dead in the eyes. I've hurt him again, I can tell just by looking at him. "I'm a part of your past just as you are a part of my past" With that I turn away from him and begin to run.

I'm running and I feel free. I'm running and I feel unstoppable as if nothing can catch up to me now, but I know once I stop reality will catch up to me once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**In Dying Arms- We Are The Merciless**

**Avery's P.O.V**

**Two years ago**

I sit at the bar drinking drink after drink. What had become of my life? I had nothing to live for, what was the point of being alive when you weren't really living.

Day after day I woke up feeling numb, repeating the same routine over and over again. I had no family and very few friends. I was tired of it all.

I grab the shot that's in front of me and gulp it down. It burns my throat as I swallow. For some reason alcohol never really had a strong effect on me. I hated my life, or rather what it had become. I no longer had a purpose. No drive.

Everyone's laughing and having a good time. People are yelling while playing pool and then suddenly the room becomes still. Everyone seems to stop and the noise dies down for an instant. I turn around in my stool to see what all the fuzz is about.

There's a woman standing at the door coming in. I can't see her face until she moves deeper into the room. The light hits her face and that's when I see her; she's beautiful unlike any woman I'd ever seen before. She wears her hair long down her back, its jet black that it looks almost blue, her eyes are dark but they almost look red. Her pale skin only makes her even lovelier.

I can't look away it's as if I'm draw to her very presence. She begins to walk further into the room and removes her cloak; underneath it she wears a dark dress. It accentuates her body well. I've never seen her around here before.

If I would have seen her before I would have known, I would never forget a face like that. She walks closer and looks straight at me. No she can't be looking at me. I'm no one. I'm nothing.

I turn back to the bar and continue drinking. It's not long before I notice someone taking a seat next to me. It's her. I pay her no attention. She'll leave after a while like all the others do.

She's watching me then turns to the bartender and asks for a drink. He hands it to her. She turns to me. "Marie"

I turn to look at her. Marie, she looks like a Marie. I don't acknowledge her. "You're here every day. Why?" How does she know that? I've never seen her before so how could she know who I am.

"Does it matter?" She looks at me, she's observing me. I feel it, she's trying to read me.

"Your name?" she asks I say nothing "What's your name?"

"Avery" I finally reply.

"That wasn't so hard, now was it?"

I don't understand why a woman as beautiful as her would take the time to talk to me when she could have anyone in the room.

"Let's get out of here." It's not a question it's a statement like if she knows ill follow. I watch her as she rises from her seat, retrieves her coat, slips it on and heads out the door. I sit there and suddenly I realize I want to go where ever it is she's going.

I follow her into one of September's cool nights. The streets are empty, the golden leaves lay at our feet and naked trees surround us. Every season has its beauty and I admired it. Shes walking ahead of me and I follow as she heads into the park. She stops and turns to me. "Why do you hate your life so much?"

I was shocked, no one had ever bothered to ask me how I felt about anything. No one payed me much attention and here she was a stranger who seemed to know more about me than I knew about myself. "I..." I struggle to find the words I'm looking for and begin again " I live my life as an empty shell, a shadow. I have nothing and no one to take the loneliness away. Sometimes I think of how screwed up life can be and I think to myself why bother dealing with it. This emptiness I feel it doesnt seem normal. It never seems to go away and when it does it always finds its way back "

I stop myself from revealing more than I should. I want to tell her everything but I wont. She looks at me with understanding eyes as if she can see right through me to my core where I hide my depest emotions.

"I can't say I know what that feels like... but I do know what it feels like to be lost and confused" she says it sadly and in a low voice not making eye contact. I look up at her, at her soft and beautiful face. Theres something hidden behind all that beauty a deep and dark secret that she hides. She suddenly turns to me and smiles "I want to show you something"

Im confused for a moment and then she takes my hand and begins leading me away. I don't know where were going, but then we enter the forest. We finally stop in front of the cliff. I can hear the water running down the river in the stream, the leaves rustle with the wind and I look up, theres a full moon tonight. I dont understand why shes brought me here.

I turn to her once again "Why have you brought me here?" She looks worried, almost sad. I wait for an answer.

"Do you not see all the beauty that surrounds us? There must be something left for you to want out of life". I let her words sink in and keep pushing them around in my head over and over again. I didnt understand. Why did she care? Why did she even bother?

"I do. Its not about throwing my life away, its about never having felt alive to begin with." I turn away from her and begin to walk away. "I'll see you around." She let's me leave and as I'm walking away I glance at her once again. Shes smiling again and when she sees me looking at her our eyes meet and I know this won't be the last time I see her.

* * *

I watch him leave and curse under my breath. It's late and I havent accomplished my mission. I saw my target at the bar but got distracted with that human. What was it about him that made me approach him? I never approach humans that way. I wait until I know he's gone far away from here and return once again to the bar. I find my target rather quickly and approach him.

"Come away with me. I know somewhere we can go to have us some fun" I whisper into his ear touching him on the arm. I can feel his desire for me, a man never resists a willing woman. He's watching me with his eyes and I know hes thinking of all the things he'll do to me. I smirk, it wont go that far. I walk away and he follows. I find a cheap motel and bring him into the empty room.

As soon as the door closes hes on me, kissing me, touching me, trying to remove my clothes like if he can't get them off fast enough. I stop him lay him on the bed and remove his shirt. I place myself on top of him and once he's distracted I pull out my dagger and stab him in the side. Shocked he pushes me off of him and covers his wound. "What the fuck?"

I run to him and cut him as he gets out of the way. I wish he wouldn't put up a fight but he is and now it will take longer to kill him." What do you want?"

"I'm here to get you back for killing one of our kind. I already killed the others, you're the only one left" I see the horror in his face. His disbelief in finding out a woman was sent to kill him.

He's standing there motionless and suddenly as if back from a distant memory returns to the room and looks at me. "How did you find out about the kid? It was an accident I swear" I know he's lying. I make myself appear behind him and push the dagger into his heart. His heart slows down and then suddenly stops beating. He falls dead to the floor.

My job is done. I leave the room and disappear into the night.

* * *

I'm laying in bed and the dark surrounds me. _Who are you really Marie? _I keep seeing her face every time I close my eyes, her words play in my head like a song stuck on repeat. I keep trying to push the thoughts of her away and begin thinking of a past I don't want to remember.

_My father was yelling at my mother again and I could hear her beginning to cry quietly.__I'm 9 years old and sitting on the staircase. I don't know what to do, he's drunk again and that only makes him get angry faster. I hear him leave the kitchen and clumsily makes his way to me. "What the fuck are you looking at boy? Go to your room" I stand up to leave but stop myself and turn to look at him._

_"Why do you always do this to us? You always make mommy cry" My words cause him to completely lose it and hes on me beating me. My body hurts, im bleeding from what feels like every where. I feel my strength leaving me, im having a hard time catching my breath. I can't escape him he towers over me like a giant. I watch as my mother grabs his arm and yells for him to stop. In that moment I make a run for it out the door._

_I'm running and looking for a place to hide. I dont know where to go until I see the old abandoned house which was supposedly haunted. I used to be afraid of it but now the fear was completely gone and replaced with the fear of my father. I walk up to the door and lean in to open it. I can bearly see, its dark and im cold. I close the door and fall to the floor exhausted._

_I'm going to die, I feel so tired. I close my eyes slowly and let the darkness surround me, I feel like im floating and then I feel someone touch me gently. I try to open my eyes but I can't they're too heavy. I try again and see a man standing over me. "Don't be afraid. I'm going to help you. Will you trust me to help you?"_

_I try to move my head and succeed. I feel his arms wrap around me and lift me off the ground. He's carrying me upstairs and lays me on a mattress. He opens my mouth and I feel a warm, metallic liquid slide down my throat. When he thinks I've had enough he closes my mouth again "Rest little one. You'll feel brand new in the morning."_

_I try to speak to thank him but I can't so I say it in my head Thank You, Thank you so much. " You're welcome" Once I hear those words sleep bekons to me and I'm gone_. I didn't think much of it then but now it all makes sense. He saved my life twice.


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Dear readers,

I'm extremely sorry for the lack of writing on my behalf. I know it's been such a long time since I've written another chapter for "I will never let us go". I do want to let you guys know that I will start writing chapters for that story once again and I do want to finish this story. Thank you to those who have already read my first story and began reading my second one. I've been so busy lately with school and work but I will get started on the next chapter right away! Again thanks for your patience guys.

Redrose_Vee


End file.
